Kamata Koji
koji |birthdate = 1970 |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = |shoesize = |genre = J-pop |occupation = Guitarist, composer, arranger, recording director |active = 1996–present |agency = |label = ZAIN RECORDS UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = |acts = Semimal, LOWDOWN, THE Tsunku♂ Beat |blog = |twitter = |sig = |sigwidth = |sigcaption = }}Kamata Koji (鎌田浩二, sometimes written as 鎌田こーじ) is a Japanese guitarist, composer, arranger, and recording director working for UP-FRONT WORKS and . He is the former guitarist of the rock bands Semimal, LOWDOWN, and THE Tsunku♂ Beat. Kamata is currently the main recording director for Morning Musume and other Hello! Project artist songs written by Tsunku.HELLO! PROJECT COMPLETE SINGLE BOOK 20th Anniversary Edition. Ongaku Shuppansha. Published 2018-04-02.Translated by Henkka. "Hello! Project COMPLETE SINGLE BOOK 20th Anniversary Edition Roundtables: The Recording Directors." Wota in Translation. 2018-05-06. He was also S/mileage's recording director up until they were renamed ANGERME.HELLO! PROJECT COMPLETE ALBUM BOOK. Ongaku Shuppansha. Published 2015-03-18.Translated by Henkka. "Hello! Project COMPLETE ALBUM BOOK Roundtables: The Recording Directors." Wota in Translation. 2016-12-21. He is sometimes credited as Koji (こーじ) or koji written in romaji. Biography Kamata Koji was born in 1970 in Hyogo, Japan. In 1992, the rock band Semimal was formed with Kamata as the guitarist, Ueda Naoyuki as the vocalist, Hiroshi as the bassist, and Kazuma as the drummer."profile" (in Japanese). Semimal Official Site. While he was in the band, Kamata was credited as the composer for all of their songs and twice as a lyricist."rylic" (in Japanese). Semimal Official Site. After Semimal disbanded in November 1994, he and Kazuma formed the LOWDOWN. They debuted under ZAIN RECORDS in 1996 with the CD single "MAYBE L0VE BABY L0VE","MAYBE L0VE BABY L0VE" (in Japanese). Neowing. and they disbanded in 1999. From 2002 to 2004, he was guitarist in Tsunku's side band THE Tsunku♂ Beat. It was around this time that Kamata also began working as a recording director for UP-FRONT WORKS in addition to playing guitar for recordings. In 2006, he joined Tsunku at his new production company and worked alongside him on the Rhythm Tengoku video game series."社長が訊く『みんなのリズム天国』" (in Japanese). Nintendo. 2011. Profile *'Birth Name:' Kamata Koji (鎌田浩二) *'Stage Name:' Koji (こーじ), koji *'Birthdate:' 1970 *'Birthplace:' *'Blood Type:' O *'Groups:' **Semimal (1992–1994) **LOWDOWN (1994–1999) **THE Tsunku♂ Beat (2002–2004) Arrangement Credits Matsuura Aya *Zettai Tokeru Mondai X = ♥ (arrangement as koji with hasie) Guitar Credits Berryz Koubou *Kimi no Tomodachi (guitar) DEF.DIVA *Suki Sugite Baka Mitai (guitar) Goto Maki *Sayonara "Tomodachi ni wa Naritakunai no" (guitar) *Glass no Pumps (guitar) *SOME BOYS! TOUCH (guitar) *WOW Suteki! (guitar) Juice=Juice *Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (guitar) Matsuura Aya *Zettai Tokeru Mondai X = ♥ Morning Musume *Iroppoi Jirettai (electric guitar) *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan (guitar as Koji) *Shanimuni Paradise (guitar as Koji) *Hand made CITY (guitar) *Onna ni Sachi Are (guitar) *Please! Jiyuu no Tobira (guitar) *Mikan (guitar) *Resonant Blue (guitar) *Naichau Kamo (guitar) *Take off is now! (guitar) *Watashi no Miryoku ni Kizukanai Donkan na Hito (guitar) *Guruguru JUMP (guitar) *Jounetsu no Kiss wo Hitotsu (guitar) *It's You (guitar) *Shouganai Yume Oibito (guitar) *3, 2, 1 BREAKIN'OUT! (guitar) *Aki Urara (guitar) *Subete wa Ai no Chikara (guitar) *Kimagure Princess (guitar) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (electric guitar, acoustic guitar) *Moonlight night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ (electric guitar) *Genki Pikappika! (electric guitar) *Namidacchi (electric guitar) *Ookii Hitomi (electric guitar) *Osaka Umainen (electric guitar) *Seishun Collection (guitar) *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (guitar) *Ai no Honoo (guitar) *I'm Lucky girl (guitar) *Itoshiku Kurushii Kono Yoru ni (guitar) *Only you (guitar) *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (guitar) *Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (guitar) *Kaiketsu Positive A (acoustic guitar, electric guitar) *Watashi ga Ite Kimi ga Iru (guitar) *Watashi no Jidai! (guitar) *Aisaretai no ni... (guitar) *What's Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ (guitar) *Be Alive (guitar) *Chikyuu ga Naiteiru (guitar) *Wakuteka Take a chance (guitar) *Shinnen Dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! (guitar) *Happy Daisakuen (acoustic guitar) *Nani wa Tomo Are! (guitar) *Brainstorming (guitar) *Rock no Teigi (guitar) *What is LOVE? (electric guitar) *Otona ni Nareba Otona ni Nareru (electric guitar) *One and Only (guitar) *Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (electric guitar) *Romance ni Mezameru Mousou Joshi no Uta (electric guitar) *I surrender Ai Saredo Ai (guitar) Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai *Michi Naru Mirai e (acoustic guitar, electric guitar) Muten Musume *Appare Kaitenzushi! (guitar) *Kura Sushi Bikkurapon! (guitar) S/mileage *Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (guitar) *Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (guitar) *Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou (guitar) *Shin・Nippon no Susume! (guitar) *Otona no Tochuu (guitar) *Nee Senpai (guitar) *Ee ka!? (electric guitar) *Eighteen Emotion (electric guitar) v-u-den *Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU (acoustic guitar) Recording Director Credits ANGERME *Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru *Kaeritakunai na. Goto Maki *3rd Station *How to use SEXY Heike Michiyo *Murasaki Shikibu Matsuura Aya *×3 Morning Musume *No.5 *Shabondama *Ai no Dai 6kan *Rainbow 7 *SEXY 8 BEAT *Onna ni Sachi Are *Platinum 9 DISC *⑮ Thank you, too References Category:Staff members Category:1970 Births Category:Members from Hyogo Category:Blood Type O Category:Article stubs